


More

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, OTP Feels, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: George invites her outside, but she never comes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own Being Human nor am I profiting off this.

"Do we really need more tea? Is this a new kind of tea?" George squints at their shopping list; of course, only Annie writes in loopy cursive like this. 

Annie sighs, smacking her hands against her sides as she digs through their bare cupboards. No teas or snacks or even clean mugs as if she could have any of them. 

"How long does a person need to find shoes?" Annie demands, spinning around to face him. "Supermarket deals are important."

Somewhere upstairs Mitchell is still brushing his teeth and stumbling around for shoes. 

"Do you want to come with us? You could ride on the cart if you want to." 

For a moment she beams. Annie can be outside with others. If she tries hard enough, she can smell the teas and see living families that she never got to have. 

Things she can never have again. She hums, turning away towards the sink. Their mugs need washing. The plumbing is on the fritz again. 

Besides, they need more tea.


End file.
